


Rags to Riches

by Taimae



Series: Varric and Hawke Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Aerianne attends her first ball as a noble of Kirkwall. It's stressful, but at least she's not doing it alone.





	Rags to Riches

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Friendship Prompt "Being the other's 'date' for a social event". I do love me some Varric and Hawke moments, so I couldn't resist. <3

“Oh Maker, this dress is heavy,” Aerianne grunted, gathering a bunch of the fabric as she stumbled out of the carriage. “How did mother wear these on a regular occasion!?”

“Well, best get used to it ‘Milady’ Hawke. You’re now part of the Kirkwall elite! _La crème de la crème_ , as the Orlesians say,” Varric grinned, hopping out of the carriage with far more grace, in a surprisingly dapper suit.

When people mentioned that Varric was the ‘Merchant Prince’ Aerianne always thought it was more of a throwaway title in Lowtown. She didn’t realize that his family never actually lost their title. It was certainly helpful for tonight, for it seemed that her first ever soiree was also a very exclusive event. Your plus one had to be of some nobility. No commoners allowed. She disliked the whole notion and considered refusing, but both Varric and her mother agreed that it was needed. She needed to prove she could handle Hightown. If she wasn’t careful, she’d be eaten alive and cast right back out.

“Oh, I could already feel my stomach churning. I’d rather be fighting darkspawn again,” she muttered as she looked at all the other people around her, making their way to the estate. Beautiful men and women some of the most amazing formalwear she had ever seen. Some of their jewelry probably cost as much as her family’s farm in Lothering. She’d always dreamed of attending a fancy party and living in a beautiful mansion. But now that she was here, there was a slight sense of dread. She was woefully underprepared for this.

Varric offered his arm and she quickly took it. As they walked together. What was it that mother said? Back straight, chin-up, bosom out. Glide, don’t walk. If you trip, make sure it is graceful.

How does one trip gracefully?

“Relax, Hawke. You’ll do fine,” he reassured the young woman. “Besides, you’ve got the best ‘from rags to riches’ story here to fall back on if anyone gives you trouble,”

“I wandered around in the deep roads and by sheer luck, one of those roads had gold?” she replied, her mind still clearly focused on her walking.  

“You see? This is why you can’t be a writer. You have no flair for the dramatics,” he let out a disappointed sigh. “You, Aerianne Hawke, are a woman of secret noble blood, who’s terrible uncle squandered your fortune. With just a dagger and the help of your handsome, witty, charming, and dearest friend, you fought your way through darkspawn, demons and betrayal to retrieve the fortune that was rightfully yours,”

“Alright, I’ll admit it. That does sound like something I’d want to read,”

“Oh good. Because I’m already done writing the first three chapters,”

“ _I beg your pardon_?”  he couldn’t be serious. Or could he? There was no telling with him. But before she could get an answer out of him, they were at the doors.  

“The Lady Aerianne Hawke with her guest, Varric Tethras,” Varric said with an overly extravagant bow, to which Aerianne followed suite. The servant rolled his eyes slightly, but let them in.

The hall was just a dazzling as the people that were here. Golden chandeliers, tables filled with the finest drinks and food from around the Free Marchers, enchanting music in the background… it was all quite mesmerizing.

“I can’t believe that my mother used to attend these on a regular basis,” she said, still awestruck.

“And now it’s your turn, kid. Gotta show them that you’re an Amell,” Varric grinned.

“Please don’t put it that way. That’s way too much pressure. I only just got the walk down,” Aerianne sort of forgot all the other suggestions her mother tried to give her. Her arm tightened around Varric as she leaned down. “How am I supposed to address people? What are the steps to a waltz again? What if I don’t understand the subject of their conversation? Maker help me, what if I have to talk about _investments_?”

 “Just curtsey and go ‘messerre’, follow whatever the lead is doing, all conversations are about people one-upping each other, and you invested your gold in nug farming and exotic Orlesian oils… _on paper_ ,” the dwarf patted her hand reassuringly. “But most of all, just have fun, Hawke. Use the same wit you always use, and you’ll be fine,”

Aerianne let out a long, exasperated sigh. Right. Just be calm. When it comes down to it, these are all just _people_. “Thanks for coming Varric. I really couldn’t do this without you,”

“What are friends for? Besides, I think I still owe you for the whole ‘My brother betrayed us’ thing,”

He then let go of Aerianne  and clapped his hands together. “Now then, after some formal introductions and a dance, how about we see how many pastries you can actually hide underneath that gown of yours without getting caught? I’ve a bet going on with Isabela and Fenris that we can smuggle around fifteen,”

“Only fifteen?” Aerianne pulled out her fan and puffed her cheeks, faking annoyance. “I could easily fit a good sixty under here along with three daggers and a stable boy lover,”

“And now you’re thinking like a noble,”   


End file.
